That one Night
by Endless Revenge
Summary: I remembered the time he hovered over me. I'm Mikan Sakura, and I am standing in front of soon-to-be boss. And he was my old lover for a day. Lime!


_That one Night_

I remember the time he hovered all over me. I'm Mikan Sakura, and I'm standing in front of my soon-to-be boss, the guy who I slept with a year ago. It was the memory that I wish to erase from my mind. But unfortunately, there was something about him, something that I couldn't quite grasp, that kept me from forgetting him.

And I thought my day couldn't get any worse than it already was.

It's all because of that one night.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Saku…ra, Ms. Sakura!" I immediately snapped out of my daydreaming moment. "Yes?" He stared at me intensely, with his dark, blood-red eyes. Just by staring, he just gave me chill down my spine. And, I knew it even before he said a word, he wanted me to do something that I know doesn't include daydreaming.

"I suppose that since you have enough time to do daydream, you have enough time for paper work, Ms. Sakura." He said sharply to me. And of course, I just couldn't help myself but gulped and nod. A thought ran through my head, _How can this guy be the one I slept with? I mean, this one is mean and the other one was sweet and caring. His voice was deep and he was calling my name like…_

_Mikan_

I sighed as I walked down the hallway. "Mikan!" My friend, who was also an employee here, Anna yelled. I looked back and saw her running toward me. I greeted her with a smile, "Hey Anna." She stopped and looked at me with her navy eyes**.** "Hyuuga-san sent you out again, right?"

I sighed, again and wondered why does she know me so well? I looked at her again and her eyes just kept staring at me**,** it made me sweatdrop. "This is the third time this week! You worked with him for 2 weeks now! How can you stand it when he keeps sending you out to do more and more of his paper work!" And for the how-many-I-don't-know time, Anna gave me a lecture about Hyuuga-san .Natsume Hyuuga, he's my boss and I _so_ wish he wasn't. He's an extremely mean, selfish, cruel and –enter word of choice- bully slash boss! He makes me do all kind of work in just one day, and he never ever thank nor credit me for anything! He's lucky that I only break one rule by not calling him _Hyuuga-sama_ and not his damn face.

"He's my boss, and I can't do anything about it." While saying this, a small thought popped up in my mind, _He's also my old lover, for a day…_ Whilst thinking about it, flashbacks of the night he held, how he said my name, how he embraced me, how he kissed me came back. The more I remember, the more I wanted to feel that blissful night again, it was like heaven, like entering a world that was completely different from where I am. Then I questioned myself, it's not like I love him right? I shook my head and walked down the hallway silently.

Anna bid me goodbye in her boss's room. I kept straddling down the hallway with my face facing the hard and cold marble floor. I didn't notice that there was someone there until I bumped into my boss's friend, Ruka Nogi. He's a manager here. He has short sparkling blond hair, with a pair of matching azure eyes. I stared at him in admiration. How can a boy be so pretty? He's probably the prettiest person I've ever seen. After being lost in my own little world, I came back to Earth when he said, "Umm, excuse me? Can you move, Ms. Sakura?"

Hearing him call my name, my heart skipped a beat. I looked up to find him looking back at me. "Oh! Sorry Nogi-san! I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized and bow to him rapidly. "It's ok, I don't mind. You can call me Ruka, Sakura-san." He smiled gently, I've never seen such a sweet and kind guy like him, not like somebody I know. Oh, how I wish he was my boss, instead. "Sakura-san." Ruka called me, I turned around and replied him gently "Yes?"

My face flushed after what he said registered into my head. He asked me out on a date, for god sake! "Do you want to go to the amusement park with me? If you're not busy that is" was exactly what he said. When he asked me that, he had this adorable smile that no normal girl could say no to. And I, being a completely normal girl, replied yes immediately. After he left me standing there like a statue, I felt like I could be squealing and bragging to the whole world about how happy I am!

As I skipped down Hyuuga-san's office, still with an aura so bright with happiness that it could the next person who sees me go blind, my mood was almost immediately ruined when I heard some _strange _noises. Oh, not again, I can't stand the fact that he kept his oh-so secretary secret. I guess that every noon, he just keeps himself busy with what I assumed to be sex. And his _most beloved_ sextoy is Luna, his secretary. I'm just an employee after all. So I shouldn't be involved with whatever it is that he does. But still, there are times when I felt like she was a prostitute.

"Hyuuga-san—I mean, Hyuuga-sama? Can I come in?" I asked with a casual voice. I've only been working with him for two weeks and from what I could observe, he does this kind of thing _daily._ And you're probably wondering how can I stand it all. Well, you'll have to guess that out then because even I don't know how I can be okay about it without hell breaking loose! I heard him moan, then I heard her moan. God, hearing that made me realize that what I was doing would be considered eavesdropping. To end this quickly, I opened the door, hoping I wouldn't see anything too traumatizing. The moment the door opened, I saw Hyuuga-san humping Luna. I think God hated me, crushing my wish right after I made it.

Before my eyes went blind, I could see Luna on the desk with her breasts exposed, her stockings ripped and her legs wrapping themselves around Hyuuga-san's hips. Fortunately, I lost my ability to see before my eyes could observe _him._

"Put it on my desk." He commanded me with his deep and sexy voice. Sometimes, I hear those employees gossip about the fact that his voice is so sexy, you can moan just by hearing him talk. Which is actually true, since I've heard his voice for so many times now. Right after I finished my job, I ran as quickly as I could to the door. I decided to trust God again, wishing he would send me flying out of here. But it is now confirmed that God despised me. As I was about to exit the room, Hyuuga-san said "Wait. Stay here for a while." Even though, his bangs were covering his whole face, I could tell that he was smirking.

It's like this sometimes, he orders me not to leave right when I'm about to make a run. You must be thinking why don't I just quit the job, already? I could just get another job, right? Wrong! I work in Hyuuga corp., which is like, very famous in Japan! If I got fired by him, no company would ever want to have me as an employee! I obeyed him quietly. I watched them even though my mind is practically screaming for help. I can't help it! I'm human, too. And what human would be able to turn away when you know there's a couple going to have sex? He sat down on the sofa and called Luna over. Looking at the expensive sofa, I guess they did it there too, since there was a big, wet spot on it.

"Oh, Natsume!" Luna cried, must've been great huh?

"Hmm....Feels so good...." She just made me extremely uncomfortable by dragging the 'good' part. I think she was trying to show how Hyuuga-san was good at sex. I watched them continuously having sex as my panties was getting wetter every moment. I'm, obviously, blushing like mad right now. Together with the moans I heard, the scene in front of my eyes was killing me.

Suddenly, Hyuuga-san switched position, he lifted Luna up the desk. I got a view, a view of something very disturbing which shouldn't be described to minors. It was agony, he did this every time to me, he's trying to make me jealous, for sure. Someday I have to tell him straight up that we are not in a relationship anymore. Though this definitely didn't make me a bit jealous, it was disgusting as hell! And today was the worse thing he showed me since I've only saw him making out with Luna before.

"I'm gonna cum! NATSUME!!!" Luna yelled. She knew that this room was sound-proof, and she knew that I was inside the room. She was probably trying to make me jealous like him, but that won't ever work. Hyuuga-san was also cumming, they both moaned at the same time as I cringed in horror. My mind went blank for a moment. All of this is too disturbing for me. I couldn't stand it anymore. And without me realizing it, I fainted right on the spot.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Thanks for reading everybody!!!! It is quite a hard work for me, thank you Olia, for editing the grammar, thank you cousin RaeRae, for making it better! And thanks everybody!! My first lemon, and I am having a hard time at school :(**


End file.
